Inuyasha Prince of the West
by Algrandz
Summary: Everyone thinking Inuyasha is dead moves on. The only one who hasn't is Kouga who finds a very alive, and human Inuyasha living the life of a shrine priest. What if your greatest enemy, was yourself? The prize? The throne of the western palace
1. AN

Quick little authors Note for followers of prince of the west. I have NOT given up on the story, I won't bother with some long excuse and just give you the straight truth. I accidentally broke my laptop and had to get it repaired I am already re-writing chapter four and will Get back to it. No worries I still have my inspiration for the story, I know exactly what I want to happen and when I want it to happen and I have recreated my outline for the story. I won't be making my updates on a regular basis because honestly I have the attentionspan the size of a knat But I know exactly how the story will progress. Thank you for following my story and I am looking forward to any reviews, I do accept constructive criticism, or if you want to just say "you suck".

Another thing, I know that alot of people are probably thinking my characters are out of character and I took that into consideration before writing this and I think I am doing pretty good.

Although Inuyasha still has his silver hair and golden eyes right now he is more human than demon, as human Inuyasha he is more emotionally available than regular Inuyasha which is why I chose him to start his new life as his human counterpart but since he still has a bit of his demonic self still there he is still quick to his temper, which the old priest used to manipulate Yasha to take him as his mentor. Second the name Change, one of the translations for the name Inuyasha is Inu-Dog and, Yahsa-Forest spirit, so since he has lost a lot of his demonic traits he choose to drop the Inu part of his name and is now just Yasha or forest spirit. Now mind you I am not 100% on the literal translation it is just what I got from translation software.

Now for Kouga I know that people would say he would never look for Inuyasha but right now it isn't all about Inuyasha, yes some of it was for the unusual friendship they had created but it is more about his pride as an Alpha male, he has identified Inuyasha as a worthy adversary (or mate) and in his mind Inuyasha can only fall at his hands. As the story continues the emotions will shift between the two but at the moment Kouga's quest was only for the sustenance of his own pride as pack alpha and slightly about their friendship it was a driving force behind it aswell but he will not admit that.

Kagome may have seemed desperate but really it was more determined. She refused to believe that Inuyasha was lost forever and instead chose to use magic to restore him not realizing that he was alive and well, she didn't realize she was creating just an empty vessel for someone to possess.

Now why the empty vessel looks like Inuyasha even though he is alive is a two fold explanation. Now the second reason I will Not go into suffice to say that it has a big part to do with the direction I want this story to go. But the first part is that the vessel was created using the same magic Urasue used to revive Kikyo, meaning that no actual body is needed just remnants of the person and then the magic kilm molds the clay body into the shape of the original person which is why Urasue was able to use Kikyo's ashes to recreate her body along with the aura left in those objects so they could tap into their living counterparts powers, and a soul you can recreate anybody. Urasue never wanted "original" people she just wanted paupets to manipulate which is why her soldiers were faceless creations except for Kikyo. Kagome gathered pieces that belonged to Inuyasha and used that to recreate his body. But since Inuyasha was still alive and he was not in the soul extracting potion used by Urasue to steal Kagome's soul there was nothing to put into it and it was just laying there like Kikyo. He was still "alive" in a sense he was just a comatose body.

Sesshomaru will be the lighter Sesshomaru shown in the final season. He won't be all emotional and such but he will be more level headed about Inuyasha than he was at the begining when the mere mention of his name drove him to push Jaken's head in the water. Jaken will mainly be for comedic relief so don't expect him often.

The floating head was the original creator of naraku, the key to the puzzle. He was the spider that made the deal with Onigumo to sell his soul for power, he is connected to Naraku but keeps himself seperate from the body. While Hakudoshi and the infant are the heart of Onigumo, still in love with Kikyo, the spider is the heart of Naraku, cold, manipulative and doing anyhting to ensure his survival. Even abandoning his old body. This is why Naraku was able to kill Hakudoshi and the infant without killing himself.

Again I have not given up on this story. I just broke my laptop. I will be continuing this story.

By the way incase you all were wondering this is a yaoi story meaning male with male relationship, KougaXInuyasha. Rated M for dark themes mature content and generally this story will get to parts where there will be hankie-pankie but it will not be a centeralized theme. I want a good story with a few romatic breaks which I will be making graphic and detailed, not a pleasure piece (not that there is anything wrong with those I again admit I myself like to read a few masterbatory stories and watch porn and get laid, no reason why I should deny it so I won't say they disgust me there are a few good ones out there.)

Oh and Inuyasha and all it's Characters are the property of Rumiko Takashi and VIZ media entertainment and anyone else I forgot to credit. I make absolutely NO profit for this story it is only for entertainment purposes.

Lastly I have taken down my three previous chapters for a few minutes to replace them because they were full of grammatical errors that I really had to fix. As I was reviewing my work I saw how sloppy I was and decided to fix all the problems I could notice. So do not worry about that. They should be back up in the end of the night.


	2. The Death of A Hanyou

Prince of the west

An Inuyasha Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I wish I did. Kagome would be more mature Inuyasha and Kouga would be a couple and Sesshomaru would have poor Miroku walking with a limp. No money is being made from this story and is my first fanfic so please be nice. Enjoy. By the way I do not know when I will get to the next chapter please be patient but I will try to have it up as soon as possible. This is a yaoi story meaning male/male if you do not like this type of story leave now.

Prince of the West: Chapter one

The death of a hanyou

Raven black tresses as dark as the moonless sky framed the gentle curve of her face. Pale skin standing against the dark tresses with full lips painted red. Violet eyes gazed into the dark of the night the moon hidden as it does at the start of the lunar cycle. A pink kimono adorned her elegant features conforming to the gentle curve of her body. She was a beauty that many women envied and many men desired. But beyond the beauty of her body lay the beauty of her soul, a trait that many women despised her for. She was a woman with spiritual strength that drew her lover in. And a strength of heart that made the man, no demon fall deeply in love with her. A determined spirit that gave her the strength to protect her child. And a heritage that burdened her. As a descendant of the priestess Midoriko her duty was to protect the soul of midoriko sealed within the small jewel. And the best way to do that would be to find a new place to keep it hidden. She looked silently at the jewel in her hands tears slipping down her face at the thought of what her little prince had to endure. "Momma, what's a half-breed?" Those words cut to her heart like a katana. He was so pure. He was so sweet, that at times, she wishes, he could choose what form he takes. That he could choose if he is a half demon, a human or a demon. That he was always in control. That he could protect himself against such a malicious world. Upon a night like this with the moon hidden her child had his dream come true and he lived a nightmare. She remembered the first time he transformed upon the moonless night. Her mind traveling back to that day her heart broke for her sweet little child. He ran to her room calling for her with such joy and mirth that she thought something wonderful must have occurred. Until he ran inside the room and instead of a head of silver hair with inu ears a head of black hair ran inside. "Mommy! Mommy! Look! Now I is perfect like you. I can make fwiends now and they gonna like me!" That night she wept for her innocent child who experienced hatred for nothing that he did at such a young age. He was so illusioned with making friends as a human and she could not fathom how to explain that this would only be for one night and then he would return to what he was before. How could she hurt him on this night? But how could she let him go on believing it. He was defenseless not like she. He was at the mercy of those who would use his secret to harm him If he could chose to be human he could be trained as a priest. But with only one night he could not tap into those powers and he was defenseless. If he turned into a full demon he could not learn to seize control. He would be a beast for his mind would not yet accept the change. Stuck forever in the middle out of reach of both worlds but able to see into them thus was his cruel fate... SO engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice the glowing of the jewel in her hands. Her gaze drifting to the once again dormant Jewel she sighed "I will have the head priest of the village to take this to the village of the demon slayers in the rain of the next new moon. I will have to order two escorts this jewel is obviously wanted by demons. One escort of monks, maybe I can even get in contact with that band of monks. The other will be from the slayer village." She looked in to see the sleeping form of her child, so innocent to the cruelties of life.

"HOW ON EARTH, COULD I HAVE BEEN SUCH A FOOL, TO MAKE A WISH HOLDING THAT ACCURSED JEWEL?!" She cursed watching her son play with the discarded ball. Raven black tresses danced with the movement of the small child as violet eyes so like hers stared at her in the light of the sun. Her temper softened as he smiled playing with the ball. "Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha help me!" Kagome Higurashi yelled as a tentacle drug her to her impeding doom in the form of Naraku the vile half demon born of the fusion of thousands upon thousands of demons latching onto a human soul. "Kaze No Kizu!" a gruff voice yelled as energy cut through the tentacle. There stood what looked like a fifteen year old boy with waist length silver hair dog ears resting atop his head as amber/gold eyes glared at their foe as clawed hands held the hilt of a fang shaped sword hanging over his shoulder his blood red kimono and hakama gusting in the wind. "It's over Naraku. This time you die!" Their foe a young man with noble features and glowing red eyes, cascading black hair and a pale skin tone smirked rising a shield of energy around himself. "Have you truly learned nothing Inuyasha? I am smarter and stronger than you. You will never defeat me." His deep voice cackled as he held out his arms the skin splitting open and an eye looking out from the back of each hand.

"Guess again. We have been working to come up with a new way to make sure you pay. Every one, attack together."

Sango the young Demon slayer with long black hair pulled into a pony tail wearing a form fitting black body suit with red guards raised her weapon of choice. A large boomerang forged of demon bone and tempered with steel and miasma the edges sharpened to cut flesh when traveling at high speeds. Sending her weapon flying she yelled out "Hiraikotsu!" The young girl with long black hair in her school sailor type uniform of a green skirt and white shirt with brown eyes and cream colored skin pulled back on the arrow and released at him screaming "PURIFY!" The monk wearing purple and black robes his hair in a top knot pulled out five talismans inscribed with his strongest incantations screamed out "SACRED SUTRAS!" as violet eyes glared at his foe. The small fox kit with copper hair anthropic legs and a puffy tail yelled out "FOX FIRE" as he released a small burst of blue fire. The 19 year old looking man simply swung his sword the fabric of his white kimono with a red honeycomb pattern fluttering behind his graceful arc as his sword released a blast of energy golden eyes holding a sense of boredom and superiority as knee length silver hair followed after. The other 15 year old looking young man flexed his claws as golden claws materialized known as the "Goraishi." He stood at 5'11 with long black hair pulled into a ponytail wearing his fur pelt and chest armor. Fur guards on his legs and wrist and a fur headband as ocean blue eyes glared at their foe. The one in a red kimono made of fire rat fur and red shushinki hakama jumped forward his blade becoming covered in red dragon scales as he combined two of the blade's powers as all the other attacks lined up and synchronized into one he jumped ahead his blade cutting the barrier eliciting a scream of pain from the other as his power was cut by the youki absorbing blade "I will not go alone he yelled as a tentacle wrapped around Inuyasha's neck pulling him in as the combined attacks hit in a cataclysmic explosion the young girl screaming "Inuyasha!" as he vanished from their sight.

To Be Continued…


	3. The Shrine Priest and The Demon

Prince of the west

An Inuyasha Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I wish I did. Kagome would be more mature Inuyasha and Kouga would be a couple and Sesshomaru would have poor Miroku walking with a limp. No money is being made from this story and is my first fanfic so please be nice. Enjoy. By the way I do not know when I will get to the next chapter please be patient but I will try to have it up as soon as possible.

Prince of the West  
>Chapter 2<p>

The Shrine Priest and the demon

The young Priest swept the grounds of the shrine humming and watching the children play hanging off trees. He chuckled silently remembering his childhood and playing in trees just like them. His mother's sweet laugh, it was as gentle and calming as a bell, and her favorite comment about her child. "I swear the stork got confused and gave me a little monkey." He smiled as he watched mother's go to their children and silently he entered the shrine to prepare for the purification of the village. He loved this village and the people here. He loved the fields full of wheat, fruit trees and vegetables. The crisp green grass, the clear blue water, and the soft soil he loved to walk around barefoot when he was alone. He loved the small yet cozy huts the villagers lived in and the gentle air of love as they found an inner harmony that he had not believed could actually exist. His long silver hair was pulled into a ponytail and braided by one of the little girls of the village he wore a white kimono and red hakama. Violet eyes took in the beauty of the village and with a soft smile he returned to cleaning.

He could not be dead. It had been a year since the day of the accident where Inuyasha disappeared. "But if I know that mutt, he is alive and healthy, and probably sitting around getting fat. You better not be over weight Dog Breath. It's no fun beating a fat opponent!" The young wolf Prince Kouga kept muttering as he trudged on. It had been one year. One year since the destruction of Naraku. Kouga had left the wolf tribes a while ago. He despised hearing the tales of the great hero Inuyasha. He remembered the conversation with Ginta and Hakkaku perfectly even though it had been six months.

"You know Kouga it's alright to let go of your rivalry. Inuyasha was a hero Kouga. He helped so many. We are included even though you kidnapped his friend. Why do you have to be offended that we view him as a hero?" Ginta asked after Kouga had beaten yet another wolf demon for one of his tales of the great Inuyasha. Kouga growled turning to his friend anger flashing in his sky blue eyes as he stared at his friend. "That is my problem Ginta. If you want to refer to the mutt as a hero, go right ahead. I agree that Inuyasha is a hero, though I will never admit it to his face. My problem is that everyone is continually referring to him as if he were dead when I know he isn't." Ginta sighed shaking his head, "This old argument again Kouga? Inuyasha died Kouga. There is no way he could have survived all those attacks all at once. He made a noble sacrifice. Odds are he knew that Naraku would try to take someone else with him and he figured that if he does it at least then he can clear the way for everyone else to destroy him…" Kouga growled turning to his friend "EXACTLY! He would have planned it out. Inuyasha has a shrewd mind. People do not give him enough credit. But I don't believe that." Hakkaku sighed deciding to put in his thought, "Kouga, have you ever considered perhaps you have been over estimating Inuyasha? He was just a half demon you know." Kouga shook his head looking out "More likely you are all underestimating Inuyasha. The man is a hero you know." Kouga responded as a smile spread gently across his face. "And it's time I acted how I always claimed to be. Ginta and Hakkaku, I need to go." Ginta stood up "Where are we goin' Kouga?" Kouga raised his hand silencing them. "You two are staying here. Building up the tribes defenses, the eastern wolf tribe needs it. As for me, I am going out to find a lost hero. He worked hard to earn that respect. Now it's time that he enjoys it. Hell I think even Sesshomaru would be happy to see him again. He did do the world quite a service considering the world never did any favors for him." Ginta and Hakkaku looked at their leader in shock. How could the brash young man they knew and loved have grown without them knowing it? Gone was the self centered arrogant brat that believed the world revolved around him, now he seemed to understand others. Before he looked down upon human and hanyo alike, but now he is friends with humans and speaking about a hanyo with such respect. He honestly believed Inuyasha was still alive. And honestly when it comes to the grit of the issue hope is really something you can't quash. He stood there at 5'11 with his long black hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore a fur pelt and black armor. His tail hung down from his rear and he stood back straight facing out the moonless sky with eyes the color of the ocean. Ginta was about to speak when it hit them, this was not just their friend speaking. "Yes Alpha" They spoke in unison. "We believe you." Ginta said bowing his head. "We will wait for you with Inuyasha's return" Hakkaku said. Kouga smiled turning to face them "I leave at dawn my friends. In one year's time I will return and drag Inuyasha back here." He chuckled at the thought "I doubt the mutt will make it easy. But you can tell him the stories of what a hero he is to his face."

It had been six months and he was starting to catch a faint trail of a beautiful young man with hair of silver silk as they kept repeating it. He had gone to Inuyasha's friends first to see if they had any hint.

Miroku sat with his new born twin daughters looking at the wolf prince. He could not believe this was the same prince Kouga he had known. He seemed calmer, more collected, focused and just as determined. "Miroku I need you to think hard. Is there anywhere that Inuyasha could have gone to heal him self?" The young monk scratched his chin. He thought this was a vain attempt but he had to admit a part of him hoped Inuyasha was still alive. And with Kouga's determination he was sure the prince would probably break into the underworld itself and drag Inuyasha back to the land of the living kicking and screaming. "Sorry but I do not know where you can go. All I can do is wish you luck and tell you when you find Inuyasha. Just give him a few punches for me." Kouga nodded smiling as he stood "Where's Kagome anyway?" Miroku sighed his violet eyes clouding as he turned away "No one knows. She ran away."

Meanwhile Kagome was at another part busy with an old friend. "You are sure this will work?" Enju sighed at the same question asked. "Kagome, for the thirty-fifth, and LAST TIME, Yes! It will work. With those fangs Inuyasha gave you we can recreate his body. And with the potion you made from the blood at the scene of the final battle, the soul will be summoned back to earth and into this body. Okay?" Kagome nodded as the clay cocoon cracked slowly splitting to reveal a nude Inuyasha. "It WORKED" Kagome screeched before turning to hide her flush. Enju rolled her eyes before turning to the Inuyasha shell and pouring a vial of the potion into the hanyo's mouth. The body began to pulsate as they stepped back and from the dark sky a light came hurtling down crashing into the shell in a blinding light. Kagome screamed as she was blinded looking through blurry eyes at a figure. "Inu… Inuyasha?"

Kouga approached the village planning to ask for a place to stay. As he grew nearer he heard children screaming out "Demon" and chuckled. In the past he would have reveled in the terror but now he found it amusing how kids over reacted to the tiniest thing. He heard the string pluck and the air slice as the arrow flew for him. With Just Barely enough time he rolled out of the way growling at his attacker before lowering his claws. "Inuyasha, you're alive."

The other boy looked at him and smiled lowering the arrow and bow. "Well I'll be damned. The flea bag is here." He stood at 5'6 with his long silver hair pulled into a ponytail. His puppy ears gone replaced by human ones at the side of his head as amber gold eyes stared at the wolf prince. Inuyasha chuckled turning to the village. "Come on Mangy wolf, a storm is coming and I do not want my hut reeking of wet wolf." Kouga nodded following Inuyasha into the village.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled walking to her. "There is something I have wanted from you Kagome. And now I will have it." He raised a claw a scream filled the air before being cut short.

TBC


	4. How Are You Human?

Prince of the west

An Inuyasha Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I wish I did. Kagome would be more mature Inuyasha and Kouga would be a couple and Sesshomaru would have poor Miroku walking with a limp. This will be a Shounen-ai story meaning Male X Male pairing but with a plot that I will try to remain faithful to though some chapters will write themselves. No money is being made from this story and is my first fanfic so please be nice. Enjoy. By the way I do not know when I will get to the next chapter please be patient but I will try to have it up as soon as possible.

Inuyasha Prince of the West  
>Chapter Three: How are you human?<p>

Kouga could not believe the boy standing in front of him was Inuyasha. He looked exactly like Inuyasha. His Scent was that of Inuyasha. And when he was out of the eye of the villagers his composure changed yet again to that of the brash half demon he knew. The only difference was that he sensed no demonic aura from this Inuyasha. He sensed a full human standing before him pouring him a cup of tea.

"So…" Kouga started off feeling awkward about this conversation already.

"So? Speak boy. You can do it. Come on wolfy." Inuyasha questioned with a raised brow

Kouga sighed staring up at the hanyo, correction ningen Inuyasha and steeled himself "How are you human?"

Inuyasha chuckled setting the cup in front of Kouga "Good boy wolf. You want a treat?"

Kouga rolled his eyes "A treat from you dog breath? No thanks mutt. I might get fleas."

The right side of Inuyasha's mouth pulled up into a smirk "You are a walking flea bag wolf. The worst I could do is giving ya worms."

Kouga laughed shaking his head "okay dog boy you already pulled a disappearing act and a transformation act. Now it's time to reveal your secrets. How are you human?"

Inuyasha chuckled slightly shaking his head "honestly wolf I have no idea. It just happened."

**Flash Back**

Inuyasha Knew that Naraku would try to take another with him. That was his style of course. Try not to dirty his hands. Manipulate others with everything that he can. And if all else fails, make sure to take someone with himself. The Yokai was predictable in that sense. Inuyasha was expecting it and knew if he wanted to protect those he loves he would have to be the sacrifice. It happened so quickly. The barrier shattered the attacks were coming and suddenly he felt an intense purifying energy coursing through his veins. His blood burned and thrummed with such an intense ache coursing through him. He could feel each beat of his heart. The pounding in his head was maddening. His heart rate picked up the constant thumping of his heart terrifying as it sped up. "Is this how it feels to die? How can it be so fast? Shouldn't it feel like eternity?" Tetsusaiga felt so heavy in his hand. Like it suddenly weighed what a demon's fang should weigh to a human. And suddenly Tetsusaiga gave him a chance at survival. His survival was in the form of Meido Zangetsuha. He lifted the heavy Tetsusaiga and slashed in an arc. His energy leaving quickly he pushed away from Naraku with his remaining strength falling through the opening and sealing it behind him.

He felt himself float through the path to the under world. Time seemed to have lost all meaning to him. How long was he here? Had it been one day? One week? One month? One year? Were those he loved dead already? And the most common yet terrifying thought. Was this hell? An eternity spent in nothing. Spent as nothing? Was he to spend eternity here? The thought terrified him. What felt like many hours later but for all he knew could have been a million lifetimes he noticed a spec of light. The arc of light was another Meido for him to cut. But he just felt so tired. He had no energy to cut it. No energy to spare he hefted Tetsusaiga onto his shoulder timing his swing. He knew he couldn't miss this time or it would be an eternity of this hell. As the light drew close he swung Tetsusaiga. The black blade cut through the shard of light, and opened a portal to the world of the living. He felt himself falling fearing he failed his eyes closed until he made contact with solid earth. He chuckled softly looking around him. "I made it" he laughed before the last bit of energy burning up and he lost consciousness the world fading to black.

The smell of burning incense hung in the air around him but he couldn't help but notice the smell was dulled. As if the smell was diluted to his keen senses. He slowly blinked his eyes open taking in the scene of the small hut around him and feeling bandages wrapped tightly around him. Obachan Kaede what happened to me? What happened to me?" He heard a muscular voice chuckle softly. "I am not this Kaede child and I am certainly not your obachan." Inuyasha sat up wincing in pain as he looked at the man that had saved him. He was an older man wearing red hakama and a white kimono. His grey hair was pulled into a top knot as smiling black eyes gazed from a face that radiated wisdom. "Who are you? And where am I?" The man walked over to Inuyasha setting a bowl of hot soup before him. "I am Shirou the priest of this village. We are in the village of Mori to hana. Tell me child. I can sense from you an immense sacred power. Have you ever been trained?" Inuyasha shook his head looking around "you must have got hit worse than I did old man I am a half demon. There is nothing sacred about me." The old man looked at Inuyasha raising a brow "Child you must have hurt your head worse than I thought. You are a human." Inuyasha looked himself over and gasped in shock jumping up and wincing in pain. "What the hell. It isn't the night of the new moon. And if I was unconscious that long I should have healed by now. What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha looked up at the old man and glared "Old man. What night is it?" Shirou raised a brow looking at the young man. "Child it is not night we are in the middle of the day, the sun just past its zenith." Inuyasha rushed to the door pulling the curtain open and stared out in shock. It was in fact the middle of the day and the sun was shining strong. "What the hell." Inuyasha muttered before clearing his throat "Okay old man, thank you for the assistance but I will take my blade and leave now." The old man chuckled as Inuyasha turned and winced walking to the corner where his Tetsusaiga and his fire rat kimono and hakama lay folded. "I see my mistake child. Such a weak soul could not handle my training. It is pretty intense." Inuyasha turned and glared at the old man. "As a human I can not handle the Tetsusaiga anyway. I might as well train in another form so my human half isn't so damn weak." He stubbornly sat folding his arms. "Start training old man. I want to learn this as soon as possible." Shirou chuckled turning his back to the young one "Such vigor in the youth of today. It makes an old man weep with joy." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and huffed puffing out his chest "Let's begin old man." Shirou nodded "Are you certain you do not need time to rest?" Inuyasha huffed and stared up at the old man "I'll be sure to ask the demon I am fighting that next time." Shirou baulked out a laugh at that "Eager to learn but too stupid to do so I always say." Inuyasha growled at the old man. He looked down at the youth. "What is your name my boy?" Inuyasha looked up at him "Just call me Yasha."

**End Flash Back**

"So I figured that Kagome must have returned home and Sango and Miroku were already planning their wedding and Shippo wanted to return to the Kitsune's school to train so I figured this was as good a place to start on an adventure as any. At least here I had some place to start. So what the hell are you doing here wolf?" Kouga looked up at Inuyasha and shrugged "Looking for you mutt. I didn't believe you were dead though everyone else did." Inuyasha nodded and drank some of his tea "So tell me Kouga how is everyone else?" Kouga nodded before turning to look out the window of the small hut "Well as you guessed the houshi and the demon slayer got married. They have twin daughters now. And the fox joined a school of foxes. The kid is off training. Last time I hear he said that his sister's house was too full to have him there as well. And Sesshomaru left the little girl with the human's of your former village. Though the old lady told me, he still drops by, every now and then. Just like a dog, loyal to its master." Kouga yelped as he felt an intense burn on his tail turning to see it was burned by purification. Inuyasha chuckled into his tea his other hand hanging where his tail was. "Oops. Sorry Kouga, I sometimes can't control it. What were you saying?" Kouga glared turning his nose up "ANYWAY. Kagome disappeared after your death. And me I have been hunting you down." Inuyasha raised a brow at that looking at the wolf and simply asked "Why?" Kouga shrugged and looked down at him "I didn't believe you would die like that. Mutts try to never die before their masters." Inuyasha nodded and sat back "Do you want to spend the night?" Kouga looked outside and nodded.

Inuyasha walked down the path to the last battle and stared at the earth where Naraku and he stood. "I know you are still alive. One like your self would not let himself die from that." The earth seemed to ripple as if a pebble was thrown into a lake as slowly a head rose from the earth looking at Inuyasha. "So you are still alive." Inuyasha just looked at the floating head with the appearance of Naraku "In a sense I am still alive. Though in another, I am dead and gone. But I need to complete my new body but this form is a suitable appearance do you not agree?" The suspended head nodded in agreement turning into a small black spider with a red mark on its back. "This is how it all began 50 years ago." He chuckled looking himself over "It would be fitting to start again in this form. Like fate repeating itself." He chuckled as the spider burrowed itself into his flesh fusing with his body. "I am Naraku reborn. This time Inuyasha the blood of your friends shall coat your own claws." He threw his head back laughing as slowly magenta stripes crept up his skin his claws and fangs growing and his eyes turning from Amber to a bloody crimson. "Soon I shall shed their blood along this world and the next. I shall be the one power that all shall fear. My pathetic human soul gone, this new soul a fusion of all those sealed within the Shikon no tama. They shall tremble at my name. And my only mercy shall be to grant them a quick death. All shall fear Naraku."

In Kaede's village Miroku shuddered dropping his bowl as Kaede let out a soft gasp. "This presence I sense."

Inuyasha dropped Kouga's bed roll shuddering as Shirou entered a frantic look upon his face "Child, did you…" Inuyasha nodded "Hai I sensed it. This is the aura of a demon, full of only malice and evil." Kouga nodded his agreement "This aura, I sensed no light coming from it."

Sesshomaru looked on as Jaken irritatingly squawked on "Lord Sesshomaru! This presence, what on earth do you think it is?" Sesshomaru just hummed at the presence "As of yet it is none of our concern. When it comes to be such, Then, I shall bother to pay attention to it. Come Jaken, I have a new kimono for Rin." He walked off the annoying toad following after him.

The young noble carried the unconscious young women. She was bloody and bruised her markings speaking of an evil that had done more than wound her. Such a thing was a disgusting act. He noticed her shivering and held her to his chest. "Such a beautiful young woman forever defiled as the bud of your youth forced to blossom before your time." He heard her whispering something between her lips leaning down he heard her asking so brokenly "Inuyasha, why?"

To be continued…


End file.
